


A Place For Everything

by gusty



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusty/pseuds/gusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin discusses Jigen's place in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was written waaaaay back in the dark ages of 2004 or so, and it likely shows. But I still like it, imperfect as it is. Enjoy!

"Slut."

The words came so suddenly Jigen really wasn't prepared for them. So surprised was he that the brim of his fedora actually raised high enough to allow a rare glimpse at the eyes beneath. "What?"

"You heard me. You know what you are." was the amused reply from Lupin, complete with one of his trademark smirks.

"Oh, shit… you're drunk, aren't you?" Jigen rolled his eyes and sighed, turning to the next section of the newspaper and trying to ignore his partner.

"Bull. I can hold my liquor better than anyone in the entire world!" the thief laughed merrily as he spread his arms wide and stumbled just a bit closer to the sofa where the gunman was spread out.

"Yeah, and Pia Zadora shoulda won an Oscar. Look, why dontcha lie down for the night? You always drink too much at those stupid parties." the gunman lectured without his eyes ever even leaving the sports page "Then you end up barfin' yer guts out into the porcelain God for half the night, and bitch at me about your headache all morning. Might as well grab some rest while ya can."

"Stupid? Those 'stupid' parties?" the thief's voice was just a few decibels too loud for the situation "Look, not everyone can be happy livin' their lives in a shell like you, smart ass! Some of us wanna live while we're young n' able!"

A snort "Hmm, guess you're right, Lupin. I'm really missin' out on life… not bein' able to vomit into a toilet and wake up naked next to someone I don't even know several times a week. Yeah, I'm really unfortunate. However will I be able to enjoy my twilight years?"

Then there was silence. Enough of a silence for Jigen to become wary, as drunken Lupin never stayed this quiet for extended periods. Once curiosity got the better of him, the gunman slowly lowered his newspaper. He soon wished that he hadn't.

"Oh, wouldn't that be a �"shame-, Jigen?" whispered the now inches away from his face Lupin, breath stinking of several distinct brands of expensive alcohol.

"Hey man, gimmie some personal space…" Jigen half-snarled, for some reason unable to pull himself to scramble away from the oddly behaving Lupin. The most he could do was scoot backwards a little farther into the sofa's arm, and that only gave him an extra inch of space.

"Naked. With someone. The great celibate Daisuke Jigen. Hell, it'd be a sign of the apocalypse." the gentleman thief's voice took on a dark quality as one hand moved from his pocket to rest on Jigen's knee�"which then started to tremble just a bit.  
Jigen moved one hand to where his gun rested inside his suit, although at this point his hand was starting to shake as well "Look, man… back off!"

All the response that the gunman got was a throaty chuckle and a half-lidded stare. His apprehension was just making Lupin more eager. "It's like I said, Jigen… in reality, you're a damn slut. Mine. You work for my money. You go where I tell you to. Kill who I tell you to kill and rob who I tell you to rob. You're a whore in every sense of the word."

Dozens of times Lupin had been drunk off his ass. Dozens of times he'd drone on to Jigen about one subject or another. Never had it been like this before. He'd never become so aggressive, and never before had one of his rants been centered on his partner. "I'm warning you, Lupin…"

"Please, you'd never shoot me." was the soft reply. A little too soft. "Heheh, not without the right price, anyway… you love being my whore, Jigen."

The hand on his knee was moving now, as Jigen laid there looking slack jawed at his partner. So distracted was he by Lupin's actions, that he didn't even notice the other thief snatching away his newspaper until it was too late and the reading material was thrown to the carpet "I give you everything you've never had and always wanted. Security, adventure, fame… and love. Like a little abandoned puppy I took you in all those years ago. It's funny, as cold as you act… your true desires in life are so uncomplicated."

Jigen growled, the words coming from his partner for some reason making him uncomfortable "You pay me! You're my boss! It's simple as that! I go where the money is!"

There was a twinkle in Lupin's eyes "Ah, you lie so beautifully Jigen. If that was the case, you wouldn't stick around during the dry spells. Like this one. We haven't gone after anything in a good solid month. It isn't just the money. There's something else."

The hand now moved to rest gently upon the gunman's right hip, causing Jigen to spring up suddenly and scoot his butt all the way to rest atop the couch's arm. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Lupin moved to sit on the couch at Jigen's feet, facing his henchman still with that superior grin "So you insist it's all for the money? Then you admit you'll do anything for the right price?"

Stress was causing Jigen's heart to pound inside his ribcage, and his boss's tainted questions weren't making things much easier. You never really came up against these sort of problems in the mob. "Y-yeah… you know that."

Before he spoke again, Lupin allowed the wandering hand to rest on Jigen's hip once more. This time, the gunman had become frozen with a mixture of fear and confusion and did not move away. Why was he afraid? He could so easily whip out his gun and kill Lupin on the spot. No… he knew it'd never be that easy. You couldn't kill the great Lupin the Third so cleanly.

"Jigen, fuck me." came the words that were clearly an order, not a suggestion.

"You… you can't be serious!" Jigen's tone was shaky, his best attempts at remaining stoic foiled "What the hell did you drink tonight, man?"

Then Lupin leaned forward, his dark brown eyes still filled with an peculiar sort of delight Jigen knew he'd seen before, but he just couldn't put his finger on. His face was now barely half an inch from the bearded gunman's. "What does it matter what the reason is? I'm paying you. I own you, Jigen."

Yet again the thief's hand moved from its current position. It trailed a single index finger up the length of Jigen's body, not stopping until it reached his cheek. Then, the palm came forward to gently cradle the gunman's whiskery right cheek. Unlike the words, it wasn't the least bit harsh. It was tender, and almost affectionate. Jigen's eyes were fully widened now, looking with uncertainty upon those of his colleague. He thought he'd come to a point where he could predict everything the other did�"how foolish he was to think anyone could know what to expect from Lupin.

"You've got nothing to lose, after all. You know I'll pay you well. I always pay well for jobs, don't I?"

Jigen couldn't help himself, even in this situation "… yeah, unless that woman mentally mindfucks you out of the loot."

"Fujiko." Lupin's voice was a combination of bitter amusement and sorrow "You've never been very fond of her. Why is that, Jigen? Why, when she's shaking her goods in my face, do you always turn your head in disgust?"

"'Coz it's a sad sight to see someone who's supposed to be some criminal mastermind brought to his knees by a coupla tits. That's why!" Jigen spat back. He knew the answer to that one! Lupin wouldn't catch him there.

More chuckling from Lupin. The words didn't bother him one bit, and he made no move to deny their truth. "You're in more denial than I thought. Whatsa matter, Jigen? Afraid to admit you're capable of falling in love? Afraid of a weakness to that tough outer shell you've built to protect yourself from the world?"

Suddenly, the hand cradling the gunman's cheek moved to clutch at the brim of his fedora. The moment this occurred, Jigen's confused eyes turned to ones filled with anger. Not the hat. He'd better not fucking take away his hat. As of yet, the former gangster got his wish. The fingers simply ran along the fedora's brim, slow and methodically. "This hat… weird attachment you've always had to it."  
"It helps my aim. Why the hell are you so dumb all of a sudden?" more growled words. Meant to distance himself from the way Lupin being so close and so oddly gentle made him feel.

 

"Is that really all? Then why do you wear it constantly? Even when we're not out on a job?" Lupin continued with his double-sided queries "Is it a comfort to you, Jigen? Having your eyes hidden? Eyes are the window to the soul, you know. Don't you want anyone to look in? You know… I should order you never to wear it again."

The corner of Jigen's lip twitched slightly. Since when did Lupin play these kind of mind games with him? It just wasn't right. "You do that, asshole, and you'll find yourself short one gunman. I never know when I'm gonna need to shoot something… comes from doin' a line of work where someone always wants you dead. The hat stays."

"You'd never leave for good." a cocky smirk "You belong with me. You belong to me, Jigen… and you love that, deep inside. You love being wanted. Treated like a possession. Like one of my stolen jewels."

All at once, the hand moved from the brim and accompanied by its arm wrapped itself around the gunman's torso, tugging him down to sit on the sofa again�"tugging him close to Lupin. Soon the first arm was joined by a second, due to the more than slight resistance Jigen's body was putting up. Sooner than Jigen could react, he was in an embrace with the man he'd come to know as his boss and partner. He could actually feel Lupin's heartbeat through his shirt. Everything was happening too fast for him to take it in.

"Be my whore, Jigen…" was the last thing to be whispered before the gunman felt his partner nibble seductively on his bottom lip, and his hands move to squeeze at his rear.

"L-Lu… what…" but he couldn't finish in time before the nibbling became a full fledged kiss. A rather passionate one at that. When was the last time anyone had kissed him like this?

Had it ever happened? Wait, why was that his top concern? Look who was kissing him! Rapidly he found his wits again, and moved to give his boss a strong push away "Hey! C'mon! Cut this shit out! I can take yer drunken ranting for hours, but this is where I draw the line."

Even though he'd been sent crashing rather hard into the couch, Lupin still seemed filled with dark joviality. Now sprawled out on his back, one leg on either side of Jigen, he still smirked.

"I know exactly why yer doin' this!" Jigen exclaimed, getting up from the sofa as quickly as he could and fumbling around inside his suit for a cigarette and his lighter "I'll bet… I'll bet ya ran into Fujiko at that party! I'll bet ya tried to get into her panties, and I'll bet once again�"surprise, surprise�"that she laughed in yer damn face!"  
Finally he found the cursed cigarette, which he placed between his lips with trembling fingers. Shortly after his lighter emerged too, and he was furiously fingering the switch to bring out the flame. Click, click, click… only small sparks. While he waited for the relief sure to be brought by the stick, he spoke over it through gritted teeth "Yer so drunk outta your gourd and desperate, that you'll screw anythin' that moves! Well, ya better go flirt with that hole in the wall over there pal, because I ain't obligin'!"

"Look at you." was Lupin's calm response once Jigen became silent again "So sure nobody would honestly love you. So quick to find ways to explain away your own feelings and keep yourself from opening up. More protection. More steel for the outer shell."

After what seemed like an eternity, the stupid cigarette lit, and Jigen indulged himself in a few deep inhalations and exhalations. He may very well have been a prisoner to his addiction, but at times like this when it offered him peace in the face of extreme anxiety, he was a happy hostage. "Yer talkin' crazy, man. I think I'm gonna go find a hotel to crash at until whatever the fuck you drank exits your system."

"Jigen!" Lupin's voice was more urgent now as he moved to stand up in front of the sofa and glare at the bearded man "You run because you know I'm right! You're one of my treasures! I only take the best, Jigen! You're the best gunman in the whole fuckin' world… that's why I have you!"

Jigen's shoulders started to shake with rage, and just as he'd turned his back on Lupin he swung around again, hands clenched into fists at his side. "Shut your gawd damn mouth! Listen to you! You haughty prick! You know what you are, Lupin? Nothing more than a grown up spoiled brat! People are not possessions, man, and I'm not some fuckin' gem you can put in a glass case and show off to impress everyone! If that's the way you see me, then I'll be more than happy to find work somewhere else! You know why? Because I'm free! I belong to nobody! How do ya like that, asshole?"

More silence from Lupin. His pleased expression became a concerned one as his arms moved to cross over his chest. "Do you remember our first summer together, Jigen?"

What the hell? Was this guy on hormones or something? These sudden changes of mood and tone were enough to give the gunman motion sickness. He could do little more than nod in an irritated manner "Yeah, yeah… we stole that stupid Greek urn… it was barely worth the effort we put into it. Then we spent the rest of the season in Hawaii, tryin' to forget our own foolishness with plenty of booze and expensive grub. Have you got a point?"

A small smile on the thief's lips now. "When I'd first run into you, you were a poor sight. Weathered from years of living a life where you were never certain if you'd wake up in the morning. You were so young, Jigen… yet you looked very old. Like some ruby left in bad conditions… just needing a little polish and care to make you shine again. By the end of that summer, you were a new man. Still a skinny ass with a bad attitude�"but your zest for life had returned."

Lupin attempted to move closer to his partner again, this time being slow and obvious with his actions. The predatory part that had dominated him before had diminished into something much more compassionate. Jigen didn't feel afraid now. He sure as hell didn't understand why he was standing there when he should have been skulking out the door, but there was no fear. There was no resistance as one hand moved to encircle him again, and there was no argument as the other plucked the barely spent cigarette from between his lips.

 

"You belong to me, Jigen." Lupin repeated softly "I nurtured you. You are valuable to me. More valuable perhaps than any of the riches I've accumulated. Sometimes… it's not a bad thing to be owned, is it? It was my hand that saved you from death at the clutches of some mobster. Some asshole who could never appreciate such a diamond in the rough. I want you to accept your place, Jigen… to embrace it."

"I don't understand… why the hell is all this coming out now?" the gunman finally found his voice "Why all of a sudden are you on me like flies on shit? If yer tryin' to convince me it's not the booze…"

A shrug. "Maybe it is. If the alcohol has anything to do with it though, it simply helped my real feelings come to the surface."

"How? Through making you desperately horny?"

"No, you and those spindly legs of yours do that fine without the aide of alcohol." the return of a wry smirk "… please, Jigen… don't make me waste energy on talking anymore. You've been assigned your job. Are you going to disobey orders?"

 

Now it was Jigen's turn to fall silent. Inside, he knew that Lupin was probably right about everything. His pride, however, wasn't about to allow him to admit it so easily. "I don't like being referred to as a possession, Lupin. It ain't... it ain't right…"

However, even as he spoke these words, his voice was a little less gruff than it normally always was. His arms that remained stiff at his sides started to tremble ever so slightly, causing his partner's grin to widen. Gradually, the side burned thief leaned forward to take Jigen's lips in his again. This kiss was somehow even gentler than the first, the soft sucking sounds that came from it almost soothing to the gunman. He didn't push Lupin away this time. Not even when he felt the other's tongue carefully sliding between his lips to search for his own. Not even when the other tongue found his own and playfully rubbed against it. The kiss seemed to last for hours, even though it was barely a minute. When their lips parted again, Lupin whispered "It is right. This is your place, Jigen. You're going to lay your skinny ass down on the carpet, and let me have my way with you. Now."

To the gunman's credit, he did resist for a second or two. The fact was, however, that something deep inside of him forced him downward. Forced him to lie down on the cheaply carpeted floor and gaze up at this boss doubtfully. Within moments he was seated on the floor at Lupin's feet, hands behind his back allowing him to lean backwards some. Obeying orders.

"Good boy, Jigen."

Even as he was still standing, Lupin swiftly worked to remove his own clothes. With the grace and style only one who had trained himself to act quickly he slid his red jacket down his shoulders and unbuttoned his slacks. Tie and undershirt were taken off with just as much gusto, soon leaving the master thief in nothing but his boxers. Once he'd lowered himself to Jigen's level, the thief worked as fast on his partner's clothing as he had his own. While he leaned in to force the gunman into another theatrical tongue kiss, his hands labored to slip the gray suit off lithe shoulders and then to deftly remove the other's tie. So distracted was Jigen by the kiss, that he didn't even notice he was down to his underwear until a waft of a chilly autumn breeze coming from the slightly opened window came into contact with his skin. Oh shit… the window!

"Lupin… that window… someone might…" Jigen managed to get out between the other's lips and tongue.

"Heh. Never pictured you as the modest type. The window's only open a couple of inches, Jigen, and there's a blind over it. Not to mention we're a good four stories up. Afraid that a moth is going to see you in your birthday suit?"

"Smart ass." Jigen snorted "We may not be visible, but what about sounds? I've had to sit outside the door during a few of yer 'dates', and it sure as hell wasn't a 'Silent Night'."

"Ah, never without a quip are you?" Lupin snickered as he tugged teasingly at the side of Jigen's briefs "So a few bums out on the street will hear me moaning�"oh, and trust me pal. I'll make you into a squealer yet."

 

For some reason, Lupin saying that made something stir in Jigen's stomach. This evolved into a pleasant tingling feeling that soon spread to other areas. Namely the current area of his boss's interest, which was between the gunman's legs. Speaking of which, while that random burst of yearning had been traveling through Jigen's system, Lupin had managed to remove his underwear. Granted, it sure as hell wasn't the first time he'd been exposed to the other man. Several incidents in which he'd gambled away all of his clothing came to mind.

"Well, well… it's happened." Lupin beamed, one finger tracing little circles mere inches away from his partner's nearly fully erected penis "I've managed to get the legendary loner Daisuke Jigen naked and aroused. Imagine that. I really �"am- the best, you know."

"You… you arrogant bastard." Jigen said with, of all things, his own amused toothy grin "Everythin' is a challenge with you, isn't it?"

A firm shake of his head, and the tracing hand suddenly gripped the gunman's arousal tightly "Oh, no Jigen. This was anything but a challenge. You were mine from the day I met you."

There was a sharp gasp from the bearded man as he was clasped, not expecting the amount of pleasure that followed the simple action.

"Mine." Lupin breathed, slowly starting to pump his hand up and down along Jigen's shaft in a steady rhythm.

"Lu… Lupaaah…" the gunman was finding himself unable to keep a hold on his more rational side.

"Shh. Let go, Jigen. Allow yourself to feel good… for once in your damn life…" the whispered advice was eerily relaxing.

So Jigen did. He closed his eyes and put his head back, allowing himself to get lost in the gentle ministrations of his partner. It did feel good. Scratch that, it felt fucking magnificent. Without him even realizing it, his hips started to slightly thrust in time with the pumping of the hand. He felt something building up inside of him. The result of all the pleasure coming to a climax. Any minute he was about to burst�"and then Lupin stopped.

"Wha… wha' the fuck did ya do that for?" Jigen was barely able to form the words, still intoxicated from the movements of seconds before.

"You're the whore here, Jigen." Lupin simpered as he quickly pulled his own boxers down over his legs and his own erection "I can't let you go until I've gotten my money's worth, now can I?"

"Ass�"" Jigen was about to glower at his partner until a single finger pressed against his lips.

"Now, now… don't start getting angry until you've seen what I have in store. This is going to be even more enjoyable than some handjob." was the calm response, followed by a stern command "Stay there."

Where else was he going to go buck naked? Jigen had little choice but to remain where he sat on the floor, clad in only his fedora. His body shivered a bit, and although he blamed it on the draft from the window, he knew that wasn't the only thing causing it. He felt almost like a nervous teenager, watching Lupin stride confidently over to the nightstand that sat between the two beds in the room. What was he planning? It only took the side-burned man a few seconds of shuffling around in the drawer to procure a small tube. Jigen's eyes widened.

"That better not be what I think it is, Lupin."

A hearty laugh as Lupin returned to stand above the gunman, showing the lubricant tube rather plainly "You can't be �"that- naïve. Of course it's what you think it is! Now be a buddy and turn around, 'kay?"

"Uh uh! No fuckin' way, man!" Jigen crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

"Pfft, please. Are you trying to tell me you've never been ass fucked before?" Lupin rolled his eyes "The way you despise women so much? You can't tell me you've never…"

"If I have or haven't is none 'a yer damn business!"  
"Oh, man! You haven't, have you?"  
"…"  
"Jigen! You're even more of a celibate than I thought!"

That was it. Jigen got up from his sitting position, not feeling comfortable having Lupin tower over him naked as the day he was born at this moment. "Sex isn't everything, you know! There is more to life, Lupin!"

"Ha! Voice of a true innocent!" was the haughty retort.

"F-for your information, I have had sex that way before, okay?" at this point, Jigen was so frustrated that his entire body was gaining a lovely shade of crimson "I don't like to think about it, but thanks a fuckin' lot for reminding me!"

Immediately, the gunman was sorry he'd confessed such a thing. He swung around and bended over to scoop up his clothing and hopefully escape to the bathroom so he could put them back on in peace. If only the damn erection between his legs wasn't making the task so difficult. The moment he did, though, Lupin's hands were on his back, gently massaging down the center and sides.

"Jigen… I'm sorry." his partner's voice was honest "Look, you're right. Maybe I put too much emphasis on that kind of thing, and I don't know a great deal about your past. Fuck the past. It's over and done with. I want to make your future a good one, buddy."

A thought occurred to Jigen as he remained in the position in which he'd stood in to start picking up his clothing.

"Lupin?"  
"Hm?"  
"That lube… did you just get that for…"  
"Yes."  
"… so you've been planning this?"  
"A very long time. It was just a matter of when I'd get up the nerve to do it."  
"But, the woman… Fujiko. I thought…"  
"Hey. I'm a slut too, what can I say? That's why this is the perfect relationship, Jigen. Well, that and the fact you love me."

Yet again, the gunman was struck silent; the only sounds for a few moments those of his back being rubbed by Lupin.

"C'mon, Jigen. The loyalty you've shown me over the years? Even after all the times I've screwed us over for Fujiko? The way you always come back to me even after we've had our fights? The way you cried that time you thought I was gone… that's more than people normally do for their boss." the thief moved his body now, pressing his heated excitement eagerly against Jigen's leg "You've trusted me with your life before. Can't you please trust me with this?"

Jigen didn't even realize he was nodding. At this point, he was too overcome with a flood of emotions. Many of which he'd never experienced before in his life. Was Lupin saying he loved him? Was he just trying to trick him? The gunman's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the feeling of his partner's lubricated fingers gently pushing into his nether areas.

"Cold!" Jigen exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"Ssh, relax. It'll be so much easier to do this if you relax. Oh, and I guess moving somewhere you could be comfortable would help… why don't we move this little adventure onto my bed, yes?"

Someone loved him. Jigen was much too busy pondering this idea to put up any kind of argument. Without even thinking he laid himself out on the bed, butt hanging over one side with his legs. He belonged to someone. How the fuck had that happened?

"Ah, you know… you've got a rather pretty ass for a guy, Jigen." Lupin snickered, giving a gentle slap to the gunman's rear "Bony as it is."

"Shut yer mouth and get to work, eh?" Jigen said in a mock annoyed voice "Yer always braggin' about what a great lover you are. Let's see ya put yer money where yer cock is, asshole… or, should that be where yer cock wants to be?"

"Now, that's more like it." Lupin purred, again bringing a couple of fingers to probe his partner's hole carefully.

While Jigen made a few more odd faces, eventually he got used to the two fingers. So a third was added. When he seemed to be enjoying that, Lupin pulled them out completely and leaned over to whisper in the gunman's ear "Ready?"  
"Bring it on." Jigen grinned toothily.

Lupin snickered, and moved his partner hurriedly over the bed's center after climbing onto the mattress himself. The ancient bed squeaked loudly in protest, but its cries were unheeded by the pair. Lupin proceeded to generously cover his penis with copious amounts of the lubricant, as he'd done before with his fingers and Jigen's asshole.

"Spread your legs, Jigen." Lupin throatily ordered, ever taking pleasure in his position in control.

The gunman obeyed, but only spread his legs a little as a wry smile came to his lips. He could play games too, and he'd prove he wasn't going to be a total submissive.

"Wider." Lupin playfully growled, moving to position his chest against Jigen's back so that his eager erection prodded forcefully between the bearded man's legs "C'mon you slut, I've waited too long for this."

"Tsk. Some lover you are… I didn't even get a date. No flowers, no candy…"  
"Damn it Jigen…" then up came the knee "I said… spread them!"  
"Ow! Okay, geez… ever hear of foreplay, asshole?"  
"Foreplay this!" then, the thief thrust himself suddenly into his partner.  
"Agh!"  
"See, now if�"ahh," Lupin had to push himself to speak "If you'd just…ahh… let me do it my whhh�"ahh shit, you're tight, Jigen."

Perhaps were he not currently experiencing a battle between intense pleasure and pain at that very moment, Jigen would have cussed out his friend. His fingernails dug into the comforter below him deeply as he tried to take his mind off of the pain. Shit, he hadn't remembered it hurting this much. Thankfully, once Lupin started his slow back-and-forth thrusts, the pain bit by bit diminished and allowed the pleasure to remain. Again the bed squeaked complaints below them, seeming to grow more agitated the faster Lupin moved.

For Jigen, it was a reawakening. Perhaps, it was more than that. Perhaps it was more of a birth. The feeling of being so deeply intruded again and again by his fervently plunging partner, and finding himself arching back to meet the thrusts, was starting to seem like instinct. Of course, that's because it was instinct. This was how things were supposed to be. Lupin had been right�"this was his place. He was taking him there, stroke by stroke from within. Oh, how right it felt. Faster, faster… damn it, couldn't he go any faster?

"F-Faster, Lupin…"

There was a breathy chuckle and the thief obliged with great delight. "Feel it, Jigen?"

All that the whiskery gunman could do was moan a response, slick sweat covered body being driven repeatedly into the now damp bed sheets. By this time his fedora had long since been sent flying from the motions, but that certainly wasn't a detail Jigen would be noticing for awhile. His eyes were closed firmly, allowing him to concentrate on the sensation of having the most important person to him in the world inside him. Filling him and dominating over him in ways he'd never realized he'd wanted. Prodding and pulsing and making his legs tremble with enjoyment. Sure, it wasn't exactly the most extravagant sex the world had ever known. It was the most basic way to get an ass fuck. Somehow though, it really didn't matter right now. Only chicks worry about presentation, and nobody would ever make the mistake of thinking Jigen was a woman.

Lupin reached a hand beneath his partner's stomach, gently grabbing the stiffness of the man beneath him and pumping it steadily. Jigen's eyes widened as he muttered a quiet 'fuck!' at the sudden increase of stimulation. The thief played dirty pool. Even now, between the bulging erection in his ass and the hand tightly pulling at the arousal beneath him, he could feel little sparks within, hinting at the start of the end.

Then Lupin stopped. Again. Damn it!

This time however, Jigen really didn't have it in him to actually question his partner's actions. Lupin was swift to dismount and forcefully roll the bearded man onto his back, grinning down gloriously over his panting form. The side burned man's erection was already starting to vanish, a few drops of his own spent seed dotting the head. The bastard had finished. Upon seeing this, Jigen started to muster a glare. Was his partner just going to stop now that he'd had his fun?

This time however, Jigen really didn't have it in him to actually question his partner's actions. Lupin was swift to dismount and forcefully roll the bearded man onto his back, grinning down gloriously over his panting form. The side burned man's erection was already starting to vanish, a few drops of his own spent seed dotting the head. The bastard had finished. Upon seeing this, Jigen started to muster a glare. Was his partner just going to stop now that he'd had his fun?

"Say it, and I'll finish the trip to paradise, Jigen." the thief growled in a tone most feral.  
"S-ay what?" Jigen questioned between breaths, manhood throbbing between his legs, begging for conclusion.  
"Whose slut are you? Whose possession are you?"  
"…"  
A toothy grin "Don't think I'm not devious enough to leave you blue balled and grumpy. Say it."  
"… yours, Lupin."  
"Louuuder." a pleased hiss.  
"Y-yours… please, just fuckin' finish already…"  
"Mmm, don't go forgetting that, now." was the gentle purr as the thief leaned forward to once again take Jigen's lips in his, one hand returning to pump vigorously at the other man's straining hard-on.

Jigen's return kiss was filled with a kind of passion even he was surprised he had. While there was no doubt Lupin was in control of the whole thing, it was the bearded man who was most aggressive for this kiss. His mouth and tongue hungrily invaded Lupin's, pent up desire letting lose after years of just wishing the other guy would give him some frigging attention. The thief didn't seem to mind his cohort's zeal, cooperating with him and seeming to take great contentment in it. Meanwhile his hand worked to bring the gunman to a passionate climax, which thanks to previous stimulation didn't take very long. Within a few minutes of grinding and breathy moans Jigen came to orgasm within the loving grip of his boss. The kiss lasted a moment longer before the exhausted gunman slumped against his partner, the swirling haze of the previous overload of rapture keeping a firm on his conscious thought. Lupin wrapped both arms tightly around his lover's sweaty form, resting his head on the shallow of Jigen's shoulder and sighing softly.

"I'm sorry, Jigen." Lupin was the first to break the silence.  
"Sorry? For what?"  
"For not telling you how I felt years ago. I'm not exactly good with the whole sharing and caring thing."  
A wide grin "That's okay, buddy. Neither am I."  
"Yeah, sharing and caring is for wussies."  
"… or good guys."

Then they both started to laugh. It was a long, hearty laugh, albeit rather quiet due to their exhaustion from their prior endeavors. Then, Lupin leaned back so he could study the man before him, expression oddly gentle and happy. Jigen too leaned back, although he didn't sit up straight like his friend. Instead he propped his hands behind himself and leaned back a bit, right foot scratching against his left leg lazily.

"I know yer thinkin' about somethin'." Jigen shrugged, turning around so he could reach over to the nightstand and get a pack of cigarettes and lighter from its drawer. Always good to have a few spares lying around, as he sure as hell didn't feel like walking over to his crumpled suit and getting the other ones. "Spit it out."

Lupin hesitated, hand scratching the back of his head nervously "Well, something you said earlier made me curious."

Jigen was calm enough that he could light the smoke with little effort, enjoying a deep puff before responding nonchalantly "Lemme guess, you wonder who I've been ass fucked by before. Right?"

"Yeah… did you have a boyfriend when you were younger?" a teasing wink "You little tramp."

"Boyfriend? Geez, man… that sounds so fucking gay." the gunman frowned.  
"Uh, Jigen?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." he muttered as another drag was taken "Anyway, the answer is no. I didn't have a boyfriend."

The thief sent a questioning glare to his accomplice, silently prodding him to elaborate. Jigen sighed and looked away, corner of his mouth twitching somewhat. "Well, when I was a young pup, I had a huge ass chip on my shoulder. Robbed a few candy stores and I thought I was some big shot. Didn't care much for school, so I dropped out when I was barely sixteen in favor of what I thought was gonna be a promisin' career."

"The mob?" Lupin softly guessed.

Jigen nodded sharply, sending a few puffs of smoke from his burning cancer stick wafting in the direction of the window "At first, they laughed when I wanted to join. Not that I could blame them. Why the hell would they want a scrawny smart ass of a teenager on their payroll? I had something that spoke louder than my age though�"I had my shooting skills. Based on that alone, they permitted me entry rather than beating my ass to a pulp and throwin' me in some river. Man, I really thought I was hot shit then. Even some of the real oldies called me the best gunman they'd ever seen.What I didn't count on, was the �"unwanted- attention."

"Unwanted attention?" Lupin's voice grew confused.

"Ya see, when I was a youngster, I wasn't half bad lookin'. No scars on my face, and the most scraggly beginner's beard ya ever saw. Pathetic, really. Ya could tell from the outside I had no fuckin' idea what real trouble was." the gunman shook his head "Anyway, some of my peers had already had the pleasure of jail stints. Some of the tastes they'd acquired in jail weren't exactly character building, if ya catch my drift. To them, I guess I kinda looked like a bottle of Evian in the middle of the Sahara."

Lupin's eyes widened "Jigen. You don't mean to say…"

The gunman waved a hand "No, no… nothin' like that. They never really, ya know… forced me into anything. I was a willing subject. At least, I thought it was in my best interest to be willing. Ya have to make allies anyway you can in the mob."

Lupin gave an understanding nod, bringing a finger up to run gently down the gunman's cheek "Doesn't matter now. Like I said, fuck the past. You're mine now… and nobody takes what's mine."

"Well, not totally true."  
"Somehow… I doubt Fujiko will be seducing me for you, Jigen." Lupin chuckled, arching forward for another kiss.  
"Aw, color me disappointed." came the sarcastic snort as Jigen accepted the other's lips.

That evening, the two moved over to Jigen's bed, feeling much too exhausted to worry about changing the sheets on Lupin's until tomorrow. They cuddled beneath the sheets, with Lupin's body curled possessively around Jigen's. Shortly before falling asleep, Jigen was filled with a rare feeling of inner peace. In Lupin's arms was where he belonged. It was truly his place. However, when morning came…

"Son of a bitch, my head hurts! Jigen, run down to the store on the corner and get me some asprin."  
"I told you you'd get a hangover, dumb ass. You're the one that drinks like an alcoholic fish, go get your own damn aspirin."  
"Hey! Who's paying your salary? Get off your lazy rear end!"  
Lupin never saw the boot flying at his head until it was too late.


End file.
